


ABSTAIN

by schlerm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adult Gon Freecs, Child Hisoka, Circus, Human AU, M/M, Sexual Content, ageswap, teen Hisoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlerm/pseuds/schlerm
Summary: Young Hisoka the Magician longs to catch the eye of his Ringleader, Gon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my prompt

[ _“Never thought you’d make me perspire,_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ASSP9tl0p0)  
[ _never thought I’d do you the same._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ASSP9tl0p0)  
[ _Never thought I’d fill with desire._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ASSP9tl0p0)  
[ _Never thought I’d feel so ashamed.”_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ASSP9tl0p0)

In the beginning, the only time the young magician had to worry about those strange and impregnable feelings was when he stepped into the tent to perform. He mostly chocked it up to stage fright, which was believable, considering he had always been on the shy side of the scale. After his first few months with the troupe, Hisoka began exercising the twisting feeling in his stomach and the blurriness in his head, finally attributing it to when the older man came around. He started becoming familiar with it, and embracing it so that he was confident with the discomfort. Now, two years into his employment, young Hisoka lusted for the highness of arousal, and could even conjure up an acceptable substitute with just his imagination, which only went so far in satisfaction.

  
It was, at least, arguable that Gon had felt it too. Even when his back was turned, the young Hisoka’s piercing honey eyes burnt holes right through the man’s body, wherever his gaze fell. Presumably, that’s why the ringmaster had his right hand man, the sword swallower, review the magician’s new acts. And when Killua did, it took some convincing for Hisoka to get it over with, ultimately devoid of Gon’s presence, (much to his dismay.) When Hisoka protested, Gon always defended his decision to let Killua conduct the review due to his best friend having a ‘better eye for things like that.’

  
Nonetheless, the young magician never ceased to blow his last act straight out of the water. Killua, who had a knack for slight of hand as well, was always surprised at their reviews, and would wondrously relay the content of Hisoka’s new act to Gon, play by play. It rattled the man that his youngest performer was gaining so much traction by the season, but he didn’t dare rock the boat.

  
The incredible child always attracted people from far and wide, promising a fresh-faced crowd almost every night. New people, new reactions, new merchandise sold. It was the easiest way to guarantee growth (or at least stability) in business, even in these hard times, so long as Hisoka was young and bright eyed and elusive.  
His act was mesmerizing, borderline irresponsible, and the look in the red-head’s eyes as he fixated on the crowd, person by person, made Gon’s stomach turn as he sympathized with the bewildered discomfort of the audience. These acts grew increasingly dangerous as the boy aged, becoming more adventurous, looking for a bigger reaction each time. And the audience did not disappoint. The cheering, shouting, gasping, screaming… it all gave Hisoka something to feed off of. Above all, he knew Gon was watching as well, and that alone commanded the highest level of performance from him, every time. But Gon didn’t always feel like cheering after some of his acts.

__________

Every night, after the final bow, Gon had finished his rounds with the performers and would sit behind the big top, just enjoying the coolness of the night air on hot dewy skin. This was a ritual of his, and though he was a sought after by many in the circus troupe, the performers usually respected the man’s aftershow routine, and let him reflect in peace. Not included in this majority was Hisoka.  
He would head straight to his master after the grounds and stage were swept mopped and cleaned in preparation for tomorrow’s performance. And just like the rest of his comrades, he knew exactly where to find him.

By this time, the floodlights on the fairgrounds were out, but he could walk through any amount of darkness and still find Gon, which is what he did. The older man’s nose caught wind of visitor, and it twitched once to confirm that indeed, it was the youngest member of their cast. He opened an eye to see Hisoka, still in costume, approaching casually.

  
Gon actually liked Hisoka, at first. He even reminded him a little of himself as a child. He was small, and thin with agility and balance that were just necessary for a performer. Young Hisoka was also always smiling, though the man always could sense something else behind it.

  
It had also become a ritual that Hisoka would find Gon after the show so that the man could help him remove the white fluffy collar that Killua would help him fasten before every show. He complained that it was always tied too tight for him to get off afterwards, and by now, all of the older cast was out drinking and celebrating and fucking, enjoying adult life on the road. In the early days, Gon was happy to oblige. He would unfasten the knotted strings and let the collar fall into Hisoka’s hands, who would turn to him and thank him promptly, and ask for feedback on today’s performance.

  
Gon would offer some minor constructive criticism, but the truth was that Hisoka was consistently the most solid act in the tent, and even stood up to some of the long time performers that Gon had been travelling with since he was the young boy’s age. These brief reviews, due mostly to Gon’s positive nature, usually ended up being full of compliments and praise for the technical and creative skills of the young boy. And once Hisoka had enough of the recognition, (which sometimes did not come easily,) he would bid his higher up a good night, and excuse himself back to his trailer, where he didn’t hold back in pleasuring himself to the very fresh memories of Gon’s appreciation.

As time went on, his desires were harder to determine, even if they were easy to identify. The heaviness that fogged his head blinded most of his thoughts, but heightened his senses. With his conclusion that it was Gon who triggered this visceral rush in his blood, he looked for more opportunities to see him, to impress him, to make him react to anything at all. All it took for the waves of want was the man’s proximity; even his silhouette through the opening mist could make Hisoka woozy and half hard.

  
And Hisoka became not-so shy about it anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka passes out and Gon takes him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys I’m on a placebo kick rn

__ “Keep this scene inside your head  
As the bruises turn to yellow  
The swelling goes down.” 

 

It had been a long and hot midsummer’s performance that night, and even though the crowds had left and the sun had been long set, the thick hotness of July was hanging low in the sky. 

 

The boy was the only one who stuck around the stage long enough to see it cleaned through to completion, which wasn’t uncommon. He was easy-going about things like that: cleaning, preparing food, hanging the clothes to dry. It gave him time to get lost in his thoughts, and more often than not, the fantasies. In these dreams, it was Gon’s room, his meal, his clothes. And when he came back to his trailer after a long, hard day performing, Hisoka would be there, waiting to—

 

Before he knew it, it was time to make his nightly visit to his master, who even in this weather, was still in his usual spot, too focused on nothing at all to be bothered by the heat. A mixture of exhaustion and expectation guided him to the man, so the truth that the man was shirtless as he sat this time, had completely went over the magician’s head until he was present at Gon’s side. 

 

————

 

“... you back?” 

Hisoka’s eyes were adjusting the the light again as they opened, but it wasn’t to the faint glow of the moon that blanketed the flatlands outside the tents. It was a warm luster that had him realizing that he was indoors now. 

 

“Can you hear me?” 

He could make out shapes now, and looming over him was a dark mass, that he immediately assigned as Gon. But he couldn’t seem put the pieces together to consciously realize or react just yet. 

 

A sigh. “Nod if you can hear me.” 

Hisoka obliged, letting his chin touch his chest, expecting the motion to be cushioned by his signature frilly white collar that he hadn’t gotten the chance to ask Gon to remove while they were outside. Instead, he felt skin against his face, and slowly began to wonder what other articles he was devoid of. 

 

“Okay, okay... Good.”

He was finally almost completely there, and he could make out the familiar features on Gon. The slope of his nose, and his wide and watery brown eyes. As his gaze started to fall down the man’s hard jaw, and to where the sweat was still dripping down his neck, he noticed that his chest was clothed now. Boo. 

 

“You passed out.”

Huh. 

 

“Probably from heat exhaustion.”

Probably. 

 

“How are you feeling now?”

Hisoka’s vision was clear by then, and he exercised it by looking around the man’s trailer, filing every detail of the place away for later use in his daydreams. Check. He could smell the sweet sting of incense that always lightly clung to Gon’s clothes, but he could tell that this place was the source. Check. Along with the man’s voice, he could hear the faint runnings of a standing fan that was oscillating a breeze around the room, occasionally activating a cool surge from the wet washcloth that was draped across his forehead. Check and check. That accounted for four of the senses, which was good enough for him. 

 

“I-I’m okay.” Hisoka had to clear his throat, making him think he’d been out a while, “What time is it?” 

 

“Uh,” Gon craned to see the clock off on his side table, and Hisoka watched the tendons in his neck tighten, “Almost 2 in the morning.” That stretch… the boy was already lost in his fantasy. His mind has conjured his lips against Gon’s dewy skin, his tongue lolling against the surface, and feeling the tension of muscle underneath. But suddenly, a hand laid in the center of his chest snapped him back. 

 

“You’re feeling hot again.” 

The concern in the ringleader’s voice made the muscles in Hisoka’s stomach quiver, and he could tell that Gon noticed how intently he was watching. He observed the man swallow, and the way the lump in his throat bobbed.

 

“Is e--” 

“Thank you, sir.” Hisoka’s voice was back to it’s normal hum, and he was fully aware now. Gon had stripped him down to his bloomers in an attempt to cool him, and was now sitting on the couch with the magician’s head in his lap, regulating his temperature with the cool cloth, “I… feel much better.” He lifted his chin so that he could look his master straight in the eye, but the slight bulge of Gon’s soft cock on the back of his head made him tilt his chin up further, just to learn more of it’s form. 

 

Hisoka felt the man’s thighs tighten under his neck, and he faltered, “G-that’s good,” Thankfully the bloomers were pretty forgiving friction-wise, or else his cover would be blown too early. He cleared his throat, “I hope you realized that you might have over-worked yourself.” 

 

The last thing that the younger boy wanted was for this to turn into a lecture, “You’re right…” it was difficult to not let the intent drip from his voice like it so badly wanted to, “But I was lucky enough that you were there to save me.” Hisoka’s  slender hand reached up and softly his hung his fingers around the wrist that held still on his chest, “Thank you.” 

 

“Don’t mention it, Hisoka.” The magician’s mind had finally been melted at the mention of his own name, and he kept his eyes up on the older man and his face softened into a smile. 

 

Gon couldn’t help but smile back. Hisoka had always been so loyal, and talented, and… different. The magician was by far the youngest person in the troupe, but he was mature for his age, and his presence was intense. Sometimes, being too much for Gon. He never minded their after show encounters though, and they had become as much a part of his routine as they did Hisoka’s. It was mostly because the boss thought it was important to keep a consistent connection with all of his performers, but partly because it was only made at the end of a long and tiresome day for a little boy. His aura was much less exhausting in the later hours. 

 

They exchanged this warm moment for a while, until Hisoka began to change positions. He shifted his body so that he was facing Gon’s stomach, and unashamedly nuzzled his face into the man’s crotch. 

 

Gon was stunned silent, and a bead of sweat dripped from his chin onto Hisoka’s cheek as the boy found the shape of the man’s member with his nose and mouth. He could feel it twitch under the attention as it began to swell. 

 

“His-wh-” Gon wanted to say something, but the feeling of Hisoka’s hot breath against the fabric of his pants made his throat tighten. The strangled gasp fueled the boy further, parting his lips and placing them over the bulge he was exploring. Gon was disgusted by the gutteral, satisfied sound that came from his throat then, and he found the strength to grab Hisoka’s shoulder and pull him up into a sitting position. 

 

A beaded thread of drool broke from between Hisoka’s hungry mouth and the now wet warm spot between Gon’s legs, and when he was upright, he felt dizzy again. His head was a whirl of primal desires and as he panted, he could barely make out the man’s objection. 

 

“What… what do you think you’re doing?”

Hisoka blinked, without an answer. 

 

“Hisoka!” Gon’s grip tightened and the boy’s head bobbed slightly as his shoulder was shaken, like the man was trying to coax an answer out of a broken machine. 

 

“I wanted to.” 

 

Gon didn’t know how to reply to that. 

 

“Why didn’t you let me?” Hisoka’s cheeks puffed as he pouted, almost making it seem like he was embarrassed.

 

This was easy: “Because you’re a child! You’re just a little boy, you need to focus on growing up, a-and performing, and making friends.” Gon was desperate for Hisoka to understand, because the devil on his shoulder was that his dick was still tensing in his shorts. 

 

“...I’m almost 13, you know?”

 

“...what?”

 

“I’m almost 13! I’m not going to be a child anymore.” Hisoka lifted his nose matter of fact-ly and crossed his arms over his slender pale chest. 

 

There was a long pause. Where the hell did this come from? And what kind of justification was that? Gon was still almost 10 years older, and his boss for that matter, but Hisoka’s smoldering glare said it all: he was 100% serious. 

 

“I’m not going to entertain this.” The ringleader stood up with an exasperated sigh. 

 

“What?” Hisoka crawled to the end of the couch towards the man who was now stuffing an outfit into a bag. 

 

“I am not going to play games with you, and I need my rest.” Gon glanced down to see the wet stain of the boy’s saliva, “You should get some sleep too.” His attitude was short and poor because he was losing in a war with desire, his body betraying him. He turned away from Hisoka and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his forefinger. 

 

“Sir, please.” The magician hopped up to sit on the arm of the couch and was almost eye level with Gon, “I-“ He finished shoving his pack together and swung around and-

 

“Goodnight, Hisoka.” The magician was suddenly alone, the aluminum door shuttering as it was slammed shut from the outside.

 

Hisoka held his breath until he could hear the faint rapping on Killua’s nearby trailer, Gon entering, and the door locking behind him. However, as he sighed and looked over at the faint purpling bruise on his upper arm from where the man had grabbed him, he didn’t consider this a loss as much as he did a victory. 

 

The seed was sown. 

* * *

 


End file.
